1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protection device for cold weather use and more particularly pertains to such a device which may be used by hunters, fishermen, or sports fans who will be standing or sitting for periods of time in a cold weather setting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of body protection for cold weather is known in the prior art. More specifically, such devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of keeping an individual warm are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Most are designed for an individual's use when in the horizontal position, e.g. sleeping bags. Typical of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,303; 4,866,124; 4,587,682; and 323,921. Such constructions are not suitable for prolonged standing or sitting since the foot portion of such sleeping baas will wear out very rapidly and since the insulation under the feet will be compressed, eliminating the insulating air from the fill within such bags.
In this respect, the unit according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cold weather personal protection while standing or sitting with one's feet on the ground.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved cold weather protection while a person is standing or sitting. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.